Le Dernier Combat
by Breizhonat
Summary: *Chapitre unique*Le titre est plutot explicite, et puis un resume pour deux pages, ca ne vaut pas trop le coup. Leger slash Harry/Drago.


**Petit mot d'excuse: clavier anglais, pas d'accents, desolee! Mais dites- moi quand meme si vous aimez, siouplait!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Enfin.  
  
L'heure de verite approche. L'un de nous doit mourir.  
  
J'ignore par quel sortilege je suis encore en vie apres toutes ces annees. Dix-sept ans exactement. La chance? Le destin? Le sacrifice de ma mere? Je ne sais pas. Personne n'a jamais put l'expliquer. J'ai survecu, c'est tout. Peniblement, laborieusement, mais je suis toujours la.  
  
Je laisse derriere moi les fantomes de mes amis. Ron, Hermione..Il a eut raison d'eux. Tout comme Il a eut raison de mes parents. Notre monde a ete saccage, vole. Poudlard, Pre-au-lard, le Chemin de Traverse, aucun de ces endroits n'existent dorenavant. Des ruines. Rien que des ruines. Des amas de pierres au-dessus desquels planent les souvenirs.  
  
Dumbledore n'est plus. Lui aussi a succombe. Tout comme Sirius et Hagrid. Je n'oublierais jamais avec quel courage et quelle fierte ils se sont battus. La lutte avait ete acharnee, presque egale, mais la Magie Noire a triomphee.  
  
Des familles dechirees, des foyers detruits, des milliers de blesses, des morts, beaucoup de morts. La confusion, la pagaille presque l'anarchie. Nous n'avons plus de Ministere, plus de dirigeants. Lui seul regne. Lui seul commande. Lui seul seme la terreur et recolte a chaque lutte, une parcelle de victoire. Si vous voulez garder la vie, devenez Ses allies. Beaucoup ont bascules, trop peureux pour Le combattre, trop faibles pour refuser de L'appeler Maitre.  
  
Je ne deviendrais jamais un de Ses courtisans. Nous ne pourrions jamais nous entendre. Je veux Sa peau et Il veut la mienne. Et aujourd'hui, le plus mediocre d'entre nous devra laisser la place a l'autre.  
  
Je n'aie pas peur. Je n'aie plus peur. Ma propre vie n'a plus beaucoup de valeur. J'ai tout perdu. Je n'aie peut-etre personnellement rien a gagner de cette bataille, mais je veux que mes amis, tous ceux qui m'ont accueillit dans ce monde et qui ont peris, je veux que leur mort aie au moins eut une raison d'etre. Leur souvenir me guide, me fortifie. Leur force est maintenant mienne. Voldemort doit mourir.  
  
Nous avons rendez-vous, Lui et moi. Rien que nous deux. Je le lui aie demande. Je sais qu'Il sera seul. Jamais Il ne laissera un de Ses stupides Mangemorts s'occuper de moi. C'est une affaire personnelle.  
  
J'approche du lieu que nous nous sommes fixe. Une grande prairie verdoyante, loin de tout. Loin des Moldus et loin du monde des Sorciers.  
  
Ma baguette est comme soudee a ma main tellement je la serre fort. Mon coeur s'accelere, je suis pris de doutes de derniere minute. Il serait si facile de se ranger de Son cote. Aie-je reellement envie de mourir?  
  
Pourtant mes jambes continuent d'avancer, je ne les controle plus vraiment. Je ne peux pas me defiler. J'ai un travail a terminer et mon but est la- bas, au milieu du champ. Je serre ma baguette et mes dents encore plus fermement. J'en souffre presque.  
  
J'avance.  
  
Ron...Que ton rire et tes blagues douteuses m'enveloppent d'un sentiment d'invincibilite...  
  
Mes chaussures foulent la terre molle.  
  
Hermione...Aides-moi, s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas quelle tactique employer. Tu le sais, toi, non?...  
  
Ma baguette pointe deja vers l'ennemi.  
  
Sirius...nous n'aurons jamais eut l'occasion de nous connaitre vraiment, mais je suis certain qu'on se serait amuses comme des fous...  
  
Mes pupilles s'humidifient, les larmes salees me brulent les paupieres. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Du courage, de la determination...Ne jamais donner a l'adversaire la satisfaction de te voir plier.  
  
L'adversaire. Je le distingue mieux, mais plus j'approche, plus un sentiment etrange s'empare de moi. Il n'y a pas qu'une seule personne. L'une se tient debout, face a moi, le visage dissimule sous une cagoule. L'autre est allongee a ses pieds.  
  
Mon corps entier se tend, pres a l'attaque. Pourtant la scene est singuliere, je ne percois aucune animosite, aucune haine. Tout est calme, presque serein.  
  
Le Mangemort fait un pas vers moi, je brandis ma baguette, pare a lancer un sort. "Arretes!" me crit-il. Il retrousse ses manches, me montrant qu'il n'est pas arme. Impossible! C'est un piege! Je n'ose le quitter des yeux. Je voudrais m'assurer que je ne suis pas entoure de Mangemorts, mais j'hesite, j'hesite trop longtemps a mon gout. C'est etrange. Mon cerveau semble vide, je ne me souviens plus des sortileges qu'on m'a enseigne. Je ne suis meme plus certain de pouvoir me defendre...  
  
"Te voici enfin, Potter!" Me dit le Mangemort. Il leve lentement ses bras et se defait de sa capuche.  
  
Je ne peux y croire. "Toi?" Il me sourit. Son sourire est doux, chaleureux. J'ai presque envie de lui faire confiance. "Qu'est ce que tu fais la, Malefoy?" Je n'ai pas rabaisse ma baguette. Elle pointe toujours dans sa direction.  
  
"C'est fini, Harry, murmure t-il. Je l'ai tue." Il me designe le corps etendu devant lui, et d'un coup de pied le retourne. J'hesite a me pencher. "Je comprends que tu ne me fasse pas confiance...  
  
-Tu comprends? Lui dis-je, mal assure. Pourquoi l'aurais-tu tue? Tu as toujours ete de son cote!  
  
-C'etait pour mieux le tromper, Harry, repond t-il, ne me quittant pas des yeux. En gagnant sa confiance, il devenait plus facile de le frapper..."  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais je me surprends a croire ce que me dit Malefoy. Il semble aussi hesitant que moi. C'est la premiere fois que nous nous parlons sans nous insulter.  
  
"Pourquoi aujourd'hui? On aurait put eviter tant de choses...  
  
-Aujourd'hui, commence t-il, aujourd'hui parce qu'il etait seul." Il s'accroupit pres du cadavre et devoile le visage anguleux de celui qui decima des centaines et des centaines de sorciers. Il est la, gisant sur la terre boueuse, les traits figes d'une expression de douleur. Sa main serre encore sa baguette. Il est mort. Il n'y a pas de doute, et pourtant le revoir m'arrache un frisson.  
  
Je detourne mon regard et rencontre celui de Malefoy. Il me sourit de nouveau. Il y a tellement de gentillesse et de delicatesse dans ce sourire, ses yeux etincellent d'affection. Je deglutit avec peine. Il m'intimide. Je ne le crains pas, non, au contraire. Je me sens fondre. Fondre? Je ne me comprends pas. Il s'agit de Malefoy apres tout!  
  
"C'est fini, Harry, repete t-il avec douceur.  
  
-Mais Drago, pourquoi..." Il ne me laisse pas terminer ma question. Il s'approche de moi et pose un doigt sur mes levres. "Chut! Murmure t-il. Plus tard."  
  
J'abaisse ma baguette tandis qu'il m'attire a lui. Je me laisse aller, mes muscles se detendent. Mon coeur et ma tete s'allegent. Il m'entoure de ses bras et sa chaleur m'innonde avec bonheur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais besoin d'un morceau de douceur. Et c'est Malefoy qui me l'offre. Peu m'importe le passe, peu m'importe nos querelles, ses bras me rechauffent et c'est tout ce qui compte. Il depose un baiser sur mon front et je me love au creux de son epaule. Les larmes cascadent sur mes joues. "Je l'ai fais pour toi" chuchote t-il a mon oreille.  
  
Je n'aie plus peur. Je ne suis plus seul. Ma vie vaut peut-etre encore quelque chose...Drago est a mes cotes. 


End file.
